Mission Impossible
by Nakamura Michiyo
Summary: Une, Zechs, and Noin have to go to a mission to assassinate the lady’s ex-boyfriend. To make matters worse, they have to kill him in a club…and they’re underage. Then things start to get complicated when their boss decides to tag along.


Summary: Une, Zechs, and Noin have to go to a mission to assassinate the lady's ex-boyfriend. To make matters worse, they have to kill him in a club…and they're underage. Then things start to get complicated when their boss decides to tag along. Oh, what chaos will ensue?

Genre: Humor/Romance

Mission Impossible

By: Nakamura Michiyo

Chapter 1: What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

The room was dark when Lady Une entered it, the only light illuminating from the transparent screen behind Treize. She cautiously moved towards the table where he sat, aware of the other two people there.

"Welcome, my lady" Treize said, gesturing to the seat beside Noin. "Please sit."

She reluctantly sat down, the silence uncomfortable until Treize stood up.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin" he announced.

"Why does it have to be so private, Your Excellency?" Zechs asked him. "We can just stay in the usual briefing area."

"This mission is confidential, Lieutenant" Treize said. "The information is classified and only those that need to know will know."

"What do we need to do, Sir?" Une asked.

"You need to assassinate someone" Treize said. "But before I say anything else, you must remember to keep this to yourselves. Don't tell anyone, unless it is a matter of life and death."

They waited with serious expressions on their faces for Treize to continue, each of them taking a sip of water from the glasses beside them.

"He is the son of a very powerful man who poses a threat to the OZ organization. He is the same age as you are, and goes by the name of Charles Lawrence Winston IV."

Noin spurted some of her water out and Une began coughing violently, and you would think Zechs stayed calm, if not for his hand evidently twitching.

"Do you know him?" Treize asked, raising an eyebrow, as a rather dashing man jumped out of the screen behind him.

"No, Sir" Une said. "I just…choked on my water."

"Of course we know him" Noin said, ignoring Une, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Don't you dare" Une warned.

"Charlie is Une's ex-boyfriend" Zechs said matter-of-factly, wincing as Une's glass missed his face only a couple of inches.

"That was long ago, Your Excellency" Une said quickly. "You don't need to worry about me having unnecessary connections with him."

"Oh, but you rather made a cute couple" Noin said, grimacing as Une stepped on her foot – hard.

"She was also cute with the rest of the male population in the Academy" Zechs said, smirking.

"I broke up with all of them because they were jerks" Une snapped, but then she started smiling. "But you were different, Zechs. I broke up with you so you can be with Noin, but seeing her betrayal just now, and you two still not getting together after two years…" Une's voice trailed off, but the offer remained.

"Well…ah…um…" Zechs stuttered, not at all like himself.

"Zechs!" Noin whined. "I thought that was over!"

"I can't believe you actually fell for it!" Une snorted. "I have absolutely _zero_ interest in you, as I can see that you're an idiot like the rest of them."

Treize was watching all of this with amusement, up 'til Une realized he was still there.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Une apologized. "You're the only exception to the pile of idiots called the male species."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Treize said, who finally had all of their attention.

"You see, he is always surrounded by his bodyguards" Treize said, pointing to the screen, which has changed to a picture where he was with ten men clad in black. "But he adamantly refuses to have one when he goes to this club, a particularly expensive one that has always been nameless."

"Um, Sir?" Une said reluctantly. "Lt. Zechs, Lt. Noin and I are underage. I can get in with no problem, but what about them? They look like a bunch of little kids."

"Don't worry about that" Treize said smoothly, watching the three other people in the room glare at each other.

He handed them I.D.'s, which they examined with obvious interest.

"No one could tell the difference, I had it made personally by a friend of mine" Treize said. "And you need not worry, for I'm going with you."

Treize had to cover his ears as they loudly protested at the same time. He sighed. He felt like he was talking to three year olds.


End file.
